


Trouble By Design

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Ravus knows Ardyn is trouble by design.





	Trouble By Design

Minutes pass.

Ravus says nothing but looks like he has all the world on his shoulders. He always does, so full of duty and purpose.

And Ardyn has a purpose as well, but it’s sly and several thousand years in the making.

The morning is calm and the skies are clear. This should be something Ravus relishes in, but he’s distracted. 

Ardyn is distracted too, but for different reasons. He’s toyed with the idea of making his fallen prince a demon. How it would suit him, his sad visage, his felled plans, his tragic loss of his sister. But no, not yet. He is having too much fun playing the pieces of his chess game. 

Place the pieces, watch it all fall. 

For Ravus’s part, he knew Ardyn was trouble by design. A man who is too charming cannot be what he says he is. But no, he is so much more. 

A man of no consequence. What Bahamut would think should he rear his head. 

It starts to rain and Ardyn artfully extracts an umbrella from under his layers of clothes. He holds it mostly over Ravus’s head. They are of similar heights and it’s not hard. 

Ravus stares ahead like a magitek trooper, not a man. He doesn’t react to Ardyn’s kindness.

“I did warn you about me,” Ardyn says with a saccharine drawl. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with Fire?”

“My mother is dead. As is my sister. I failed to wield the ring of the Lucii. I have no purpose. I don’t know why I am here.”

And that’s the trouble. He’s here. He’s with Ardyn. And that was the trouble in the beginning. Now it is so much more. He’s tied to Ardyn, though he’d never admit it. He feels like he has no future, so binding himself to Ardyn is what he’s done unconsciously. Or is it so unconscious? He’s become like his shadow. He is the moon to Ardyn’s sun, all pale beauty. 

And Ardyn knows all too well that Ravus is beautiful and terrible. Terrible in his grief. He feeds from it.

“Such doom and gloom,” Ardyn smirks. “What would your pretty sister say should she find out you’ve lost your purpose? Surely you should want revenge. It’s Noctis who has put you in your position.”

“I...harbored such rage with Noctis for so long for distracting my sister. I... think I should help him now. It’s what Lunafreya would have wanted.”

“Ah yes, to aid that prattling idiot. Still, he is the sworn prince, doomed to inherit the throne. I pity his predicament. It is not easy to wield power.”

“Lunafreya would have wanted peace among our lands,” Ravus says solemnly.

“Peace. A beautiful dream. Do you believe in it, Lord Ravus?”

“I don’t know what I believe in anymore,” Ravus says slowly.

Ardyn smiles wickedly. It is so easy to mold Ravus, to make him his. 

“Come to my bed tonight,” Ardyn says in a whisper. “I will show you what to believe in.”

Ravus doesn’t flinch. He doesn’t say a word for long seconds and then.... 

“All right.”

“Good boy,” Ardyn praises.

Yes, perhaps he’ll leave Ravus alive for the moment.


End file.
